


Roxanna's Birthday

by skylark3



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Hexanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: A little character prompt from Tumblr and how I would have liked the episode to go....





	Roxanna's Birthday

Roxanna's birthday. 

"Thanks for tonight Henrik. I actually enjoyed myself in the end." Roxanna said as she sat in the passenger seat of Henrik's Volvo. After their meal he had agreed to drive her home. 

"Good, I'm glad. That was the intention," Henrik said as he drove carefully, eyes fixed on the road at all times. 

"Not that I didn't think I was going to enjoy myself..." Roxanna falterd as it dawned on her what her earlier words may have sounded like. "I just meant that I didn't realise that I needed a night out. Eating alone each night becomes rather dull after a while." 

Henrik nodded, "one gets used to it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." she said turning in her seat to look at him, again kicking herself for opening her mouth before thinking. Henrik had probably eaten alone most nights for the past 30 years. 

Henrik smiled affectionately at her flapping. "Roxanna, stop apologising. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." 

"I did," she smiled, relaxing into herself once again. Contrary to what she thought when she had first woken this morning, she had actually enjoyed her day. Surgery with Henrik this morning had been reinvigorating. She had delighted in their banter, his quips about "making a general surgeon out of her yet," had tickled her. She had felt more relaxed and confident in theatre for the first time in months. Then afterwards when he had suggested they go out for dinner, it had made her feel giddy like a teenager all over again. It had reminded her of their early days in Rigden working alone together in the lab. Of the crush she had on him, and how she still found him attractive even after all these years. 

"Thanks for the pin too. I'll have to buy another bag to put it on," she said chuckling, feeling a little giddy again now. How much wine had she drunk? 

"Here we are then," Henrik said as he pulled into Roxanna's drive and turned the engine off. Within moments he was opening the passenger door for her and she climbed out and stood in front of him.

"Well..." she said as she looked up into his hazel eyes. "Thank you again. Would you like to come inside for a coffee?" 

"Err, maybe just a glass of water?" 

"Okay, I'm sure that can be arranged."

He followed her into the house and through to the kitchen. As she sorted out the drink Henrik stood and admired the selection of photos pinned to the noticeboard. Plenty of Roxanna and David, but some of him and John too from Rigden. Some he hadn't even realised had been taken. She came over and stood next to him, handing him the glass before studying the board herself.

"Good memories hey?" she said. 

"Hmm," Henrik agreed, "although I'm a little embarrassed by my fashion sense back then." 

Roxanna laughed, "oh I don't know. I thought you were rather handsome." She said her eyes smiling at him.

"Did you?" He said raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Mmm," she nodded. "You're not so bad now. " Before she knew it she was reaching up onto her tiptoe feet and brushing her lips against his own. It took him by surprise and he recoiled back. 

"Sorry, Henrik," she gasped, herself recoilng at her actions,"I don't know what came over me, I didn't intend to kiss you, sorry!" 

Henrik looked back at her. His mouth slightly agape. She searched his face for a clue as to what he was thinking. 

"Sorry...was that weird?" 

"Err, I'm not sure. What do you think?" 

"I..err, well..maybe a little?" She turned away from him now and rushed over to the sink and filled a glass for herself, not really wanting to make eye contact with him.

"I should probably go...." 

"Yes...of course." 

He headed over to the kitchen door and she pulled herself together and followed him down the hall to show him out. He opened the door and stepped outside. 

"Well, thank you again Henrik for taking me out," she stuttered. She could hardly get her words out, she was so embarrassed. 

"Not a problem. I'll see you soon then." He smiled, turning away and heading down the steps towards his car. 

Before she'd had chance to close the door he was making his way back up the steps again. 

"Roxanna, I, err....if we wanted to be sure if the thing that has just happened, was indeed a little..strange, then we could always try it again sometime? I mean...in the interets of just being clear on the matter. Of course...If you'd really rather not then I understand completely and it will never be mentioned again?" 

Roxanna let out a little embarrassed giggle. "Well it would be nice to have some clarity on the matter, so yes, perhaps we should try it again sometime?" 

"Okay. Well I'll call you then shall I?" 

"Yes okay. That would be nice."

"Well goodnight." He said as he gave her a bashful look before jogging down the steps. 

"Good night Henrik." She smiled as she watched him scuttle to his car, giving her a quick wave through the windscreen before the car disappeared out of the drive. She shut the door and leant against it, excitement bubbling inside her, a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's spreading across her face.


End file.
